Next Time Around
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: The Next Generation of Zoey 101. This is when everyone's come and gone, and no, these are not the kids of the old gang. Everything's diffrent the Next Time Around. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE. Definetly Worth Reading.


**Summary: **The Next Generation of Zoey 101. This is when everyone's come and gone, and no, these are not the kids of the old gang. There a some what new group, with a few exceptions of family relations.

**AN: **Inspiration Strikes. I know that a lot of people don't really like reading much of the new stories about the future generations of PCA, but I think that how much effort, and time I'm putting into this is going to make it one of the better ones. It's about Dana's twin siblings making their way in PCA a long time after the normal gang, even Dustin has graduated. I don't say that he left, because he will be making an apperance in this story. Logan's cousin, and Chase's little brother are both going to be in this. They're the only other people who have siblings in our story. **There are 8 new characters in total**. They're not going to be much like the other people, and I'm going to make it more intense, not to kid friendly. Hense why it's rated T for Teen. I'm open for 'Episode' ideas. If they're good, I'll use it and dedicate it to you.

**TRUST ME, IT'S WORTH READING.**

_**Girls:**_

**Blake Jane Reese: **Cousin of the infamous Logan Reese. 16; November 28th, 1992. Sophmore. Dorm Room: 101.

**Emily Sierra Harshed: **New; 15; June 7th, 1992. Sophmore. Dorm Room: 101

**Hailey Eliza Jameson: **New; 16; September 12th, 1992. Sophmore. Dorm Room: 110.

**Devon Cameron Cruz: **Dana Cruz's baby sister; Twin; 16; March 24th, 1992. Sophmore. Dorm Room: 101.

_**Boys:**_

**Dane Julian Cruz: **Dana Cruz's baby brother; Twin; 16; March 24th, 1992. Sophmore. Dorm Room: 302.

**Christian Michael Miller: **New; 16; July 12th, 1993. Sophmore. Dorm Room: 303.

**Justin Dominic Matthews: **Chase's younger brother; 16; August 23rd, 1992. Sophmore. Dorm Room: 302.

**Austin Christian Seater: **New; 15; December 19th, 1993. Sophmore. Dorm Room: 302.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blake Jane Reese slowly sipped on her Cherry Apple smoothy, while she waited for the rest of her friends to show up in their usual meeting place. She reajusted her sunglasses back up to the top of her nose and watched all the new students trying to ask the higher classmen and returning students where their dorms were. She moved her dirty blond hair out of her eyes and pushed it behind her ear as it untucked it's self for what seemed to be the millionth time today. It didn't help that her hair was layered, and was to short to actually fit behind her ears. She pulled out her pocket mirror and checked her hair. The curls stayed in place like always, and hung below her shoulders, while her angled bangs fell in her face. Her eye line had stayed in place and her eye shaddow looked as perfect as always. She looked down and saw some red smoothy on her purple and red tye-dyed shirt that showed off her figure of 5'5 very well, which she whipped off instantly. Her black skinny jeans and red slip on Vans looked amazing with the clash of her shirt.

She smirked to her self at the new upper class boys were staring and stealing glances at her, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a group of nerds who had to much to carry, and most of which were blocking their view, run into each other. She could barely hold in the laughter as she saw them collide. She put her smoothy on the table and took a quick look behind her to check for one or any of her friends. She let out a sigh. None of them seemed to be around. She felt her heart beat pick up a pace.

'_What if they don't come back? What if I get all new room mates? How am I supposed to survive with out Emily here? What about Miles? What if they all got switched to a diffrent school like he did?' _A Rush of panic over took her.

"Hey Blake!" Someone yelled from behind her. She turned around quickly to see Justin with a brilliant smile on his face, heading towards her. He was still exactly how Blake remembered him. Justin Dominic Matthews. 5'8, Blonde shaggy hair that wasn't anything like his older brother's bushy head of hair. Justin's hair was straight and it fell down a little past his jaw line. He was wearing his cargo shorts that went down past his knees and hung slightly below his butt so you could see his boxers. His shirt was pretty tight, and it had a _Vans_ logo on the front. His shoes were _Adio'_s though. He held his skateboard securly in his right hand and his _iPod_ in the left. He took out his ear phones and turned off the _iPod._

She smiled at him and quickly got up to greet him when he got to the table. She put her sunglasses on her head to get a better look at him.

"Thank God you're here. I thought that no one was coming back. I was so close to having a panic attack." Blake said, adding a sigh of relief for dramatic effect.

"I would have told you over the summer if I wasn't coming, even though you didn't bother to reply to any of my emails or texts the entire summer." He said sticking his tounge out in her direction.

"I _hate _texting you. No offence, but you don't exactly have the best skills at keeping a conversation going through an IM or text message." Blake stated.

"Well then how did I talk to Kelsey to know that she wasn't coming back this year?" He said. Blakes jaw dropped.

"She's not? Why!?" She said. The one thing that Blake hated more then anything, was getting a new room mate. Having to show them where everything was, and how everything worked. How the whole social class worked and who was the whos who of PCA. She also hated the posibitlity of having a room mate that would be twice as popular with her friends then she was. Blake had a lot because her father was a famous movie director, and her uncle was a famous movie Producer. But the thing she prided most, was her ego. It kept her happy and out of the depression states that most teenagers get into, and she wouldn't change a thing about it, even though most of her friends would change it in a heart beat.

"Her parents didn't think that she was being challanged enough here, so they sent her to Maine to be in the boarding school for gifted youth or something like that. She really wasn't being challanged at all here, she could have taken all of the teacher's jobs if she wanted to. She was to smart for all of us." Justin explained. Blake rolled her eyes. Kelsey was **the** smartest person in all of PCA. Now who's homework was she supposed to copy off of? "Hey, look. There's Emily."

Blake's head shot to look to her left, and she let out a slight scream.

Emily Sierra Harshed. 5'4, Brown short hair, that dropped down slightly passed her shoulders, bangs sliding across her face. She had her nose peirced, and at the moment had a stud in. She was in her cut off jeans that showed off her tan legs, and a blue tank top that had a black stripe that cut up and across her shirt. She had 2 necklaces on and a wrist load of bracelets on her left wrist. Her shoes were black and blue checkered slip on Vans. Her blue eyes were lined above with eyeliner.

Blake got up as Emily dropped all of her bags and ran over to Blake. They met in the middle of the distance in a happy hug. They both started to talk at the same time, and if it wasn't for Justin being a very impaitent person, they might have done it for another half an hour.

Justin cleared his throat, "Excuse me. I think I deserve a hug, too."

Emily stopped hugging Blake with a giggle and a slight tint of red in her cheeks as she went to hug Justin.

"Sorry Justin." She said as they parted. Emily went back to get her bags while Justin helped, and Blake went back to the table. When they were all seated, Justin broke the news to Emily about Kelsey.

"So we're stuck with a new room mate." Blake said like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Well at least we're not alone, the boys have to get a new room mate too." Emily said making a face at Justin, who returned it with a smile.

"I wonder what they're going to be like..." Justin said as he trailed off.

"Hopefully they aren't as geeky as Kelsey was, or as annoying as Miles tened to be." Emily said. Justin laughed and Blake smiled.

"I love how we make fun of them after they leave, but we loved them when they were here." Justin said. Blake nodded in agreement sipping on her smoothy again. Blake jumped slightly when her phone started to vibrate. She opened up her side kick and saw a message from Hailey, their Dorm neighbor.

_'im here, and i kidnapped Austin to help me move my stuff, we can't meet you. later3'_

"And the hits just keep on coming. Hailey and Marshall aren't meeting us, they're helping each other move in." Blake said with a hint of dissapointment in her voice.

"Oh well. Now we only have to wait for Chris and we'll be complete again." Emily said.

"Or as complete as we can be." Justin said. Emily turned and slapped him.

"Why do you have to be such a downer? I was happy until you said that." Emily complained. Blake nodded in agreement.

"I'm just being realistic, remember? I do that." Justin said with a smirk.

"Realistic my white as- Christian!" Blake said looking past Justin. Justin turned around and waved a 'hi' to Christian.

Christian Michael Miller. 5'8, He's got short, curly brown hair. He has on a muscle shirt, with some funky logo on it, along with a pair of loose fitting skinny jeans that all the skater boys are wearing this day and age, and he's got them hanging off his butt with a belt holding them in place. Along with a classic pair of DVS. His shining green eyes changed from green to blue as he got under the shade of the umbrella.

"Am I the only one who didn't bring their stuff to their dorm first?" Emily asked in frustration.

"I was here at 6 am, and that was like 4 hours ago, so mine is already in the room." Blake said, obviously proud of her planning ahead.

"That's why it took me so long to get here. I stopped by the dorm to get the single bed." Justin gloated.

"You took it? I thought it was the new roomy, I might have possibley moved your stuff to the top bunk..." Christian said, sinking away from Justin, who had a look of suprise and anger in his eyes.

All the beds in the Girls dorm all had their respective people who automatically got them without question. Blake got the single bed, and Emily got the top bunk, and Kelsey used to get the bottom bunk. In the boy's dorm, it was a race to the beds. Justin has normally been the one to get the single bed, and if not, he aims for the top bunk. Christian always went for the bottom bunk if he was to slow to get to the single. Justin tends to be _very_ territorial.

Justin jumped up and ran around the table to where Christian was. Christian jumped up as soon as Justin made a motion in his general direction. They ran away with Christian in front by a little and Justin slowly closing the gap. Christian ran frantically in circles and zig zags trying to lose Justin, while staying in the general area.

Blake and Emily got up, with Blake grabbing 2 of the 6 bags that Emily had to get to their dorm.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of watching them do this." Emily said with a giggle as her hazel eyes followed the boys as they rushed and pushed through the crowded court yard.

"I'm already tired of it. They play to much." Blake said. Some of her snobby attitude slipping through.

Before she got moved to PCA her 6th grade year, her older cousin Logan had taught her that all of the Reese family were higher in the social class then all of the other students. He taught her plenty of bad habits, like his flirtacious ways, and from there she learned her own tricks of the trade with the boys that she was around. Not to mention his huge ego. In her 9th grade year, she learned that not a lot of people liked her snobby attitude, so she's been making an effort to change just that. Other then that one flaw, she thought she was perfect.

"You're doing it again." Emily warned. It was Emily's job to make sure that she warned Blake when she was being a 'prud princess'. What else was a best friend for?

"Whatev. They do, and you know it."

Emily rolled her eyes as they started to walk towards their dorm, with Christian running towards that direction already. By the time the girls got to their dorm, Justin was already holding Christian in a head lock.

"Guys. Knock it off." Blake said, as she opened the door to their Dorm Suite. It was the same one as every year. 101. It was twice as big as a normal dorm room after Blake's parents ordered a remodel of it. With a miny living room area, and 3 closets, one for each girl. The bunk bed's were slightly diffrent then last years, it had the regular top bunk, but the bottom bunk was facing out in the opposite direction of the top bunk. The room was a light purple, and had a deep blue PCA logo on it. The curtians consisted with a pink, blue, purple and white tye-dyed effect to them.

"Home sweet home." Emily said going to her bed and placing her things down and taking a deep breath of the smell that she's come accustom to waking up to every day in the last year. She smiled as Austin and Hailey entered.

"Hey girl." Blake said going over to Hailey and giving her a big hug, then moving to Austin. Everyone exchanged greetings, and stories of the summer before they all sat down. [AN: didn't want to bore you with that part]

"Are we going to have our traditional first night tonight?" Hailey asked in her normally perky tone. Hailey Eliza Jameson. About 5'6 Dark brown hair, that went slightly past her chest with side bangs down to her cheeks. She was wearing a pink tank top with lace lining the bottom, and short shorts that were plaid with the colors pink and white, with a touch of red and white sandels that showed the dirt off. She was the prep of the group, and also the ditzy one.

"It's traditional, baby. Of course we are." Austin said kissing her on the cheek. Austin Christian Seater. The tallest in the group at 5'9, and he's been dating Hailey for almost 7 whole months. He's got black hair, because he hates his natural hair color of a redish brown and it's rather short. He's got green eyes and a pretty built body. He's wearing loose jeans and a Florida Gators shirt which had their Orange Bowl wins on it. He just so happened to be the sports fanatic of our group.

"What is on the agenda for today, Blake?" Emily asked plopping down on her bed. Justin crawled over her and layed against the wall.

Justin had a major crush on Emily since last year. They definetly had the potential for a great couple. They had the same interests, listened to the same music, and they were both really down to Earth. Although Justin denied all feelings for Emily, she already knew he liked her. She just wanted him to be the first one to make a move. Justin had no idea Emily knew, and since she is in Advanced Drama it's pretty easy for her to trick him. Not that she'd do it on purpose.

"Well... I'm not really sure. I don't really feel like going to the beach, we do that ever year. I know," Blake said when she noticed Hailey about to jump in, "That's what tradition is, but I think it's time for a new tradition. It's a new year, lets start off with a bang."

"What type of bang?" Austin said, sitting on the couch, while Hailey sat on his lap.

"That's what we should be brain storming on." Blake said. They started brainstorming to themselves when there was a knock on the door before it opened. Everyone's attention switched to the door.

A young girl stepped in with her eyes downcast onto her bags, struggling to get them into the room. Her bangs that hung in her face were straight and were clogging her vision, while the rest of her hair was up in a pony tail. Black hair on top, with purple on the bottom. She had on baggy pants that were most likely for a guy, not a girl. They hang down a little past her hips, supported with a belt that had a buckle like a seat belt buckle, with a pair of boxers hanging down. If it wasn't for her tight Rise Against shirt being tight enough to hug her chest, and short enough to be showing her mid-drift and belly piercing, she would have passed for a guy. That was until she looked up and flipped the hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were intense, with a bright hazle color and eyeliner lining the bottom and top of her eyes, she also had a lip piercing on the left side.

She paused when she saw everyone sitting and standing around the room.

"Um... Hi?" She said as she got pushed by someone else more into the room, carrying more stuff.

"Walk in more, kid."

This new face belonged to a boy, who looked very similar to the new girl. He was in a pair of ripped at the knee skinny jeans, that hung like the girls pants, except his weren't supported by a belt. He had a well fitted shirt on, that was plain black. His iPod headphones hung out of his shirt and stood out against the black. He had a spiderman necklace along with that. His eyes matched the girls, but they didn't have any make up on what so ever. His hair was curly and it was everywhere around his face and a dark color.

He looked up and saw them. "Hi."

"Hey there, I guess you must be our new room mate." Emily said getting off of her bed, Justin sitting up behind her.

"Apparently. I'm Devon, this is my brother Dane." Devon intorduced, putting her stuff next to the door. Christian was the first one to Devon.

"Hi. I'm Christian, you can call me Chris." He said putting his hand out. Devon hesitated, but shook his hand. Devon looked at her brother who was now next to her. Christian had a good grip on her hand, and was shaking it a pretty long time. His eyes wouldn't leave Devon's.

"Don't worry," Blake said, "That's just how Christian is. He's a very to-the-point kind of person. I'm Blake."

Blake took charge and grabbed Christian's arm. Christian broke his eye contact to look at Blake, "What?"

"You were about to shake her arms off." Blake said. Christian rolled his eyes and moved away a little.

Blake's attention turned to Dane, "Hey there."

"Sup?" Dane said with a smirk. He shot a quick glance at his sister. "Excuse my sister, she's a little shy. The opposite of me."

Devon's elbow jabbed into his side. He winced, but quickly regained his posture.

"I'm not _that_ shy. He has a tendency to over exagurate." She said, showing off her attitude.

"You both remind me of someone..." Christian said, thinking back to a few summers ago. His older brother, Chase had a party with all of his PCA friends at their house, a giant sleep over. He remembered a girl acting like both of them put together.

"You may know our older sister, Dana Cruz. She went here a few years ago." Dane said, putting the bags he was holding onto the floor.

"That's it. Now my brain can relax. I knew it. Your sister was friends with my brother, Chase Matthews." He said.

"Oh yeah, Dana's mentioned him. He was in love with that Zoey chick. I remember that. Completely obsessed, right?" Dane said. Justin cleared his throat quite loudly. Emily laughed.

Dane and Devon looked at each other for a second. On the plane ride over to PCA, they talked about this. The fact that the girls and boys they'd be living with would already have been in school with each other for years, and now they're walking into an entirely new surrounding. They'd have to fit in to a new scene. Devon was worried about not fitting in, and being left out from most of what they did, like their inside jokes. Dane was worried about that, too. He just had a better way of not worrying.

"Blake, let them come in and sit down, they've already had a long flight." Justin said from the bed. Blake moved to sit on the single bed with Christian, who was already sitting down there.

Devon and Dane sat on the couch, Dane next to Austin and Hailey.

"So tell us stuff about yourself." Blake urged. Dane looked at her with a smile, Blake smiled back and felt a slight blush creep upon her cheeks.

"Well, we're twins if you didn't notice." Dane said, looking at his sister. "We're 16. She's really into pretty much every aspect of music. I am, too. I play basketball, football, and hockey. We've got 5 other siblings, including Dana. I don't really know what else there is to say."

"We may seem really similar, but we're different. Trust me." Devon said.

"I have a question." Christian said, "Are you single, Devon?"

"Um... Actually, I'm not completely sure. It's a complicated situation." Devon said, her fingers started picking at the beds of her finger nails as she looked towards her old beat up blak converse shoes with neon green laces.

Blake nudged Christian for hitting a sensitive subject, She decided to help Devon out. "You don't have to explain, don't worry."

Devon smiled at her shyly.

"Are you guys the type of twins that can hear the other one's thoughts? That'd be so cool to know someone who could do that! Don't you think so boo?" Hailey asked Austin. She looked like a 3 year old in a candy store.

"Wow. It's been less then an hour and Hailey's already killing us with her stupidity." Emily said she said, glaring at her general direction.

Yeah. See. Emily and Hailey had a tendency to be ready to kill the other at any point in time. Emily was a very laid back, go with the flow type of person, and Hailey was an oh-my-god-lets-be-bubbly-all-the-time type of person. Emily couldn't stand that. There had been many times in the past that Hailey had barely escaped a black eye, or a bruised jaw. Normally Blake was around to stop the violence.

"No. I don't think people like that really exist." Dane answered to Hailey's question, directing the attention back to her. She nodded, but was slightly embarassed by Emily's reaction. Austin kissed her cheek and gave her an 'it's okay' look.

Then there was another knock on the door.

Coco stood in the doorway, eating a bowl of what they assumed was ice cream on top of pie, that was covered in whipped cream of some kind.

"Have all of you checked in?" She said swollowing what was left in her mouth, balancing the bowl on top of her clip board.

"I haven't." Emily said. Coco walked into the room and stood in front of Blake.

"Hold this." She said, shoving the bowl into Blake's hands. Blake looked at the mangled peice of pie with disgust.

Coco dug into her pocket looking for her pen. Coco was still the same as she was back in the day. Still in love with her boyfriend, they still break up every other week, and some random room to have them hear her sob stories and make her 'feel better' about whatever they fought about. She was still the same looking, the only difference is that she hadn't shaved her upper lip since the beginning of the summer, so it was starting to fill in the space.

Devon and Dane looked at each other with disgust. Hailey leaned over and whispered to Devon, "That's her on a good day."

They cringed and watched Coco go down her clip board, still having sauce all over her face.

"Here it is. Emily, of course you're in this room," Coco said. Another girl came into the room and tapped Coco on the shoulder. "What?"

When Coco turned around, the girl screamed and jumped back. She couldn't have been over 12.

"Um... We need you down in 276, there's four girls to the room..." The girl said with a horrified expression on her face. "Did you know there's a catapillar on your lip?"

Coco brought her whipped cream covered fingers up to her top lip, making her hair look white and gloppy. She rubbed it a little.

"Haven't you heard the story about the little girl who cried wolf? It's not nice to make up stories. One day, a catapillar really will be on my lip, and I'm not going to believe you." Coco said, popping an attitude at the young girl.

She rolled her eyes and left, with Coco following her into the hallway.

"Well that was wei-" Devon was cut off by Coco walking back into the room. She grabbed the bowl from Blake, took a huge bite and left again as the whipped cream oozed out of her mouth.

"Excuse me... I need to go wash my hands..." Blake said walking out of the room, looking very stiff.

"Weird." Devon finished.

Justin and Christian laughed.

"She got worse." Emily said with a sigh.

"How long has she been here? Coco was here the last time we were here." Dane asked.

"You've been here before?" Emily asked.

Devon nodded, "Student Parent day when my sister went here. That was the day we put bubble bath in the fountain and played in it."

Dane smiled at the memory.

"Wait, that was YOU guys? Seriously? That was one of the greatest pranks this school has ever seen." Justin said, he was definetly excited. Justin had a nack for being a pretty big prankster, unlike his older brother.

"That would be us. It's only a minor thing though. We've done worse. At our last school, my sister and I got two pigs and painted a 1 and a 3 on them and we released them into the school. While everyone was worrying about those pigs, we put tape recorders in diffrent parts of the school that were off limits and put pig squeeling tapes in them. Once they cought pig one and pig three, they kept running to every end of the school, looking for the nonexisting pig two." Dane said.

Devon held out her hand, and Dane gave her a high five. "Classic."

"I warship you." Justin said in awe.

Blake came back into the room, throwing the brown paper towel into the trash can on the way. "What'd I miss?"

"Not much, Justin just thinks that Dane and Devon are God in two bodies." Emily said.

"Okay, so nothing out of the ordinary." Blake said with a smile as she sat back down on her bed.

"What're we gonna do now?" Austin asked.

________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: **Well? What should they do next? I'm up for any ideas. (:

-Presley Profanity.

VVV**CLICKFORHAPPYINESS**VVV


End file.
